Basket and Bubblegum
by rinelennix
Summary: "Aominecchi!" Pemuda berambut biru gelap menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan menunggu. "Kise." l AU. Aomine-Kise. Shounen Ai. l Hiraukan saja judulnya xD


Disclaimer : Kurobasu is not mine.

Alternate Universe. Shounen ai. AoKise.

XXX

"Aominecchi!"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh, "Kise."

Dan menunggu.

Kise berjalan ke arahnya.

Tertatih. Dibantu dengan dua kruks, sementara kaki kanannya sedikit diseret. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengenakan cengiran lebar pada mukanya. Terlihat sekali ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit melihat bagaimana Kise melakukannya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan membopongnya. Karena jujur, melihat Kise yang seperti itu menyakitkan. Tapi terakhir kali Aomine mencoba membantunya berjalan, Kise menepis tangannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan terluka.

Kalau ia jadi Kise, tentu ia juga tidak ingin dikasihani seperti itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Kise bertanya saat mereka sudah sejajar, berjalan beriringan dalam langkah yang lebih pelan dari yang biasa Aomine lakukan.

"Menyebalkan. Sensei menahan majalahku. Sial, padahal itu edisi favoritku." Kedua tangannya ia tenggelamkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia takut kalau-kalau anggota tubuhnya tidak mau menurut dan pada akhirnya membuat Kise marah lagi.

"Hahaa, kau seharusnya tidak membawa benda seperti itu ke sekolah, Aominecchi."

Tawa Kise selalu terdengar seperti itu, bening seperti denting lonceng gereja. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarnya, bahkan seharian pun. Hal itu seribu kali lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengarnya terisak. Seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu di rumah sakit. Aomine pikir tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat cantik saat menangis. Terutama Momoi, dengan ingus mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya dan mata merah dan bengkak seperti kurang tidur. Tapi begitu ia melihat Kise menangis seperti waktu itu, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Ia tidak pernah tahu seseorang bisa terlihat begitu _cantik _dan menyesakkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Bukannya ia suka melihat apa yang ia lihat, karena saat itu hatinya juga terasa sakit. Ia mencoba menenangkannya, memeluk Kise seperti sebagaimana kawan baik seharusnya. Tapi pemuda itu terus memberontak dan menolak untuk diam, menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk menangis keras-keras dan memukul-mukul Aomine. Baru setelah setengah jam kemudian Kise kelelahan dan yang dapat Aomine rasakan hanya bagian depan jaketnya yang basah, serta bagaimana tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar dalam pelukannya. Saat itu ia terus berbisik, "_Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._" Padahal ia ―untuk pertama kalinya― tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Aomine juga ingin menangis, ia juga ingin marah dan menyalahkan dokter yang mengatakan apa pun sesukanya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Karena ia mengerti apa yang Kise rasakan. Karena ia juga akan bereaksi sama seperti Kise jika dirinya berada dalam posisi pemuda itu.

Ia juga akan menangis seperti itu jika tidak bisa main basket lagi.

"Aominecchi?"

Lamunannya buyar. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat bagaimana Kise memandanginya dengan aneh. Tersadar kalau langkah kakinya terhenti dan Kise berdiri di hadapannya, memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Kau melamun. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, tidak ada." Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu kembali berjalan.

"Masih memikirkan majalah favoritmu, ya?" Ada isyarat ejekan dalam nada bicara Kise. Aomine melihat ke arahnya dan berdecak, menyimpan seulas senyum pahit untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui cukup sepi. Pedestrian dengan iringan pohon mapel di kanan kiri jalan. Musim gugur melakukannya dengan benar, menguningkan dedaunan dan membuat mereka terlepas dari rantingnya dengan elegan. Perlahan jatuh menyentuh lantai bumi atau terbang tersapu angin. Langit sedikit suram, tapi cuaca seperti ini cukup menyenangkan. Tidak melulu panas yang menyengat atau dingin yang membekukan.

Di antara bunyi daun kering yang terinjak di bawah sol sepatunya Aomine mendengar bagaimana suara yang ditimbulkan oleh kruks beradu dengan aspal yang keras. Ia mengernyitkan kening.

"Aominecchi," Ia tidak lagi mendengar suara itu, menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan isyarat tanya. Ia ingin tahu, apakah Kise selalu tersenyum _semanis _itu?

"Es krim?"

Saat itu angin berhembus dan surai kuning keemasan itu berkibar dengan begitu anggun. Senyuman yang terukir pada paras Kise terlihat begitu menawan.

Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak.

XXX

Taman ini adalah tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Salah satu tempat terbaik baginya, semata-mata karena adanya lapangan basket dengan dinding grafiti. Ia sering bermain basket di sini, _one-on-one _dengan Kise, setidaknya sampai sekitar dua bulan yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu Aominecchi suka rasa stroberi."

Aomine mengerutkan hidungnya. "Masih lebih baik daripada _bubblegum_."

"Hee? Padahal Aominecchi sering makan permen karet sebelum bertanding basket!"

Basket.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali memainkannya berdua saja dengan Kise. Yang ia ingat, pemuda itu selalu bersemangat merebut bola darinya, meski tidak pernah berhasil mengalahkannya. Aomine merasa bersalah. Ia selalu menang dari Kise. Tidak pernah mau mengalah, karena jujur, ia menyukai ide tentang Kise yang terus mengejarnya. Meski hanya sebuah permainan, ia tidak pernah menganggapnya main-main. Karena itu ia tidak pernah lengah, bahkan meski berhadapan dengan orang yang begitu ia sayangi. Dan sekarang Aomine menyesal karena tidak pernah memberi Kise kesempatan untuk memenangkan permainan mereka.

Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, tidak mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Aku ingin bermain basket lagi…"

Ayunan kakinya terhenti.

Aomine sangat menyukai basket dan dipaksa mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Kise dengan membicarakan basket. Biasanya ia pulang sekolah dengan memantul-mantulkan bola bundar sepanjang jalan atau memutarnya pada jari telunjuknya sekedar untuk hiburan. Ia akan berhenti sebentar dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring di taman ini. Biasanya Kise juga menyeretnya ke sini, untuk mengulang lagi permainan di antara mereka.

Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti Kise untuk duduk-duduk di ayunan taman ini.

Kise mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Aominecchi main basket."

Meski terlihat bagaimana pun _cantiknya, _Aomine tidak ingin melihat Kise menangis lagi.

"Aominecchi― selalu membawa bola basket, kan?" Pemuda itu masih tersenyum kepadanya. Tapi ia tahu artinya sudah berbeda. Ada ratusan jenis senyum yang dapat Kise tunjukkan dan ia hafal semuanya seperti alfabet.

Kise masih melihat ke arahnya dengan sepasang matanya yang lembut, memohon.

Kalau sebelum-sebelumnya ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati tanpa diminta. Menunjukkan pada Kise betapa hebat dirinya, bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan bisa menandinginya. Tapi sekarang tidak mungkin lagi, itu artinya sama saja dengan menertawakan Kise. Dan Aomine tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sekejam itu.

"Pergilah."

Ia menghela nafas, mengeluarkan bola basket dari dalam ranselnya dengan perasaan enggan. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melakukan ini.

Yang ia lakukan hanya memantulkannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring seperti biasa. Sesekali ia melempar pandangan ke arah Kise dan mengernyitkan kening melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Mungkin ia tersenyum, tapi Aomine tahu mengapa tangan Kise mengepal. Ia mengerti apa yang Kise rasakan. Kecuali, ia tidak pernah merasakannya sendiri.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan bayangan tentang Kise yang terlihat begitu _cantik _waktu itu dengan memainkannya lebih serius. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak pernah menganggap ini hanya main-main belaka. Sebentar kemudian ia sudah melupakan semuanya, bahkan Kise yang duduk di ayunan tak jauh darinya, dan terserap ke dalam sebuah permainan yang bernama _basket_.

Hingga ia tidak menyadari pemuda itu bangkit, berjalan ke arahnya dan sudah ada di dalam lapangan yang sama dengannya. Sampai bola bundar itu menggelinding mengenai ujung sepatunya, sementara Aomine meluruskan kedua kakinya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nafasnya.

Aomine melihat ke arahnya dengan seksama. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kise diam, memandangi benda yang menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Aomine masih mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya, lalu dibuat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kise menjatuhkan kedua kruks yang selama dua bulan ini membantunya berjalan. Membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bola basket itu.

Ekspresi wajahnya seperti orang yang bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama. Perasaan _rindu _yang dalam jelas tergambar pada mukanya, dan itu membuat Aomine merasa sesak.

Ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana Kise menelusuri garis pada bola dengan jarinya yang panjang, meraba permukaannya dengan gurat-gurat pixel yang menjadikan teksturnya unik. Aomine terus memperhatikan Kise dan tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, dengan posisi tangan seperti itu.

Dengan akurasi yang hebat bola basket itu berhasil masuk melewati ring.

Saat itu Aomine segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Kise, menangkapnya sebelum pemuda itu jatuh. Karena sejenak Kise tidak ingat dengan kondisinya sekarang dan bermaksud untuk melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ia memeluk tubuh itu erat. Erat sekali hingga ia sendiri merasa sesak.

Karena Aomine tahu Kise menangis. Dan meskipun ia terlihat sangat _cantik _saat menangis, Aomine tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Aominecchi…" Suaranya teredam oleh bagian depan seragam sekolahnya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Kise menangis lagi, dengan pipi memerah dan berlinangan air mata. Jadi Aomine memutuskan untuk mendekapnya lebih lama. Lama sekali, hingga getaran tubuh dalam pelukannya berkurang dan langit menjadi gelap.

"-minecchi…"

Ia melepaskan Kise, memegang kedua sisi wajah pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan itu dan menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan cepat, dengan sebuah kecupan. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kise menangis, jadi ia memilih untuk merasakan jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh es krim rasa _bubblegum _di ujung lidah Kise.

Tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Tidak sama sekali.

XXX

**AN: Ada yang kurang dimengerti? **_**Just ask me. Thank you **_**:)**


End file.
